(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to protective devices, and more particularly to a hose thread protector and splash guard which is specifically adapted to protect or shield the external threads of a conventional hose (e.g., a garden hose) from abrasion, and to direct leaks or spray emanating from the joint between the hose and an attachment such as a nozzle away from a user.
It is a common practice for many homeowners, gardeners and construction workers to use a hose with no nozzle or other spray device attached to the distal end thereof. The preference not to use a nozzle is typically driven by the desire to maximize the outflow of water from the hose and to gain better control over the water flow via the placement of a thumb over the open distal end of the hose. In conventional hoses, the open distal end is defined by a metallic, externally threaded end portion of the hose which transitions into a hose body, itself fabricated from a flexible material.
One of the drawbacks associated with the practice of using a hose with no nozzle attached thereto is that the external, male threads on the end portion of the hose are susceptible to abrasion as the end portion is dragged over hard, rough surfaces such as concrete. Over time, the external, male threads will degrade to the point where a nozzle or other attachment is not maintainable in secure engagement thereto, and/or the joint between the end portion of the hose and the nozzle or other attachment will leak. Such degradation of the male threads typically necessitates the purchase of a new hose or, at the very least, a hose repair kit.
Further, even in those instances when the external threads of the hose are not degraded as a result of abrasion, the joint between the hose and the nozzle or other attachment frequently becomes a site of leakage or spray. More particularly, such leakage or spray often occurs as a result of the loss of the hose washer from the nozzle or other attachment. Such leakage or spray is typically directed toward the hose user.
In recognition of the foregoing, the present invention provides a cover which is specifically suited to protect the external hose threads from abrasion which would otherwise be caused by dragging the same across a roughened surface when a nozzle, sprinkler or other attachment is not coupled thereto. In those instances when such nozzle, sprinkler, or other attachment is threadably engaged to the hose threads, the cover of the present invention further provides the attributes of a splash guard by effectively shrouding or masking the joint defined therebetween. The structural and functional attributes of the cover constructed in accordance with the present invention and advantages attendant thereto will be discussed in more detail below.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a cover for use with a hose (e.g., a garden hose) having a hose body which transitions into a distal end portion including external, male threads. The end portion of the hose, which is typically fabricated from a metallic material, defines a neck at the transition to the hose body which is itself fabricated from a flexible material. The cover comprises an engagement portion which is releaseably attachable to the end portion of the hose, and more particularly to the neck defined thereby. In this regard, the neck is of a first diameter, with the engagement portion having an annular configuration with an inner diameter less than the first diameter. The cover is fabricated from a flexible, resilient material so as to allow for the expansion of the engagement portion about the neck and frictional retention of the engagement portion thereon. The engagement portion of the cover may be formed to define an annular sealing edge which is engageable to the neck and has an edge diameter less than the inner diameter.
In addition to the engagement portion, the present cover comprises a shroud portion which is integral with and extends from the engagement portion. When the engagement portion is releaseably attached to the end portion of the hose, the shroud portion is moveable between a shielded position whereat it extends substantially over and about the external male threads of the end portion, and an exposed position whereat it extends over and about a portion of the hose body. The movement of the shroud portion to its exposed position fully uncovers or exposes the external threads of the end portion of the hose.
In the present cover, the shroud portion has an outwardly flared, conoidal configuration, and defines an annular rim having an outer diameter exceeding the inner diameter of the engagement portion. In this regard, the shroud and engagement portions collectively define a continuous, conoidal inner surface of increasing diameter from the edge of the engagement portion to the rim of the shroud portion. Additionally, the cover is formed such that the engagement portion has a mean cross-sectional thickness exceeding that of the shroud portion.
When the shroud portion of the cover is in its shielded position, the external hose threads are protected from abrasion as could be caused by dragging the same across a roughened surface such as concrete when a nozzle, sprinkler or other attachment is not threadably engaged to the end portion. The movement of the shroud portion to its exposed position allows such nozzle, sprinkler, or other attachment to be threadably connected to the end portion of the hose. Subsequent to such connection, the shroud portion may be moved back to its shielded position which causes the same to effectively cover or mask the joint defined between the nozzle, sprinkler, or other attachment and the hose. Thus, the hose user is protected from any leakage or spray which may occur at the joint between the hose and the nozzle, sprinkler, or other attachment. Thus, it is contemplated that the cover of the present invention will be maintained upon the hose at all times.
The size and configuration of the present cover is such that a hose user""s thumb or finger may be easily placed over the open, outflow end of the hose to direct water flow when no nozzle is attached to the end portion. In this regard, it is preferred that the shroud portion be sized so as not to protrude beyond the outermost end of the end portion. The installation of the cover upon the hose is simple, and does not require the use of any tools. Additionally, the cover is formed to be devoid of any sharp edges or potentially hazardous features.
A preferred flexible, resilient material for the cover is one which is resistant to ultraviolet light, and is nontoxic due to the tendency of people to drink from hoses. Additionally, the material should possess abrasion resistance characteristics so as not to be too rapidly degraded when dragged across an abrasive surface. One currently preferred material is provided under the trademark Sarlink, with another possible material being provided under the trademark Santoprene, the latter having a hardness of forty-five durometer.